


The Night Before The Wedding

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco and Harry have been engaged since forever, but when the big day edges closer Harry suddenly can't control his nerves anymore.





	The Night Before The Wedding

“You’re not going to say no, are you?”

Draco heard the question from very, _very_ far away, but the worried tone in it was enough to wake him up. “Wha-, what?”

“Tomorrow.” Harry clarified, as if Draco was supposed to understand what that meant at 4 AM. “You’re not going to say no?”

“Why’d I do that?” Draco cracked an eye open, but he still didn’t see how genuinely panicked Harry was. “We’ve been engaged for almost two years. I would’ve said something if I didn’t want this.”

Harry let out a small sound, that hung somewhere between a deep breath, a sob and a squeak of fear. Now, finally, Draco became aware of Harry. Of his trembling hands, the panic rising in his chest, his uneven breathing…

“Hey Harry. Babe. Look at me.” Draco sat up and nudged Harry to do the same. Then pulled the blankets around the two of them, cupped Harry’s face and kissed his forehead. “I love you more than anything in the whole wide universe, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Can’t wait until we sit on our porch as two one hundred and fifty year old wrinkled idiots watching the sun go down. You know that, right?”

Harry nodded.

“Then why the panic?”

Harry shrugged briefly before burying his face in Draco’s neck. Then the man climbed into his lap and pulled them right back down again until they were once again a messy plate of spaghetti instead of two spoons like normal people. “I just kept thinking… And then my thoughts went to that place again and I couldn’t get out.”

Draco pulled his soon-to-be-husband closer, hoping he could somehow take all of Harry’s worries away just by being close to him. “Are you out now?”

Harry nodded, but Draco could sense something was still off. The way Harry clung to him was caused by desperation more than love. Four years of living with the Indian man had made Draco an expert in reading him.

“I know we have our fair share of fights, more than most writers are likely to incorporate into their fairy tales.” Draco slowly started stroking Harry’s hair, relieved when the man relaxed into his touch and voice. Talking to Harry, even when it was utter nonsense, always helped the man calm down

“But most fairy tale weddings are held mere weeks after the prince and princess come together. They have their fights after their happy ever after, off screen so the readers can keep on believing in true love lasting forever.”

Draco pulled his legs out from underneath Harry to prevent them from falling asleep. Immediately Harry tensed up again, telling Draco that he had been freaking out long before the Gryffindor had woken him up.

It saddened him somewhat, though he knew Harry didn’t do it due to a lack of trust or love. It was just the way he was wired. The _I don’t want to bother anyone_ attitude was deeply embedded into his character. Sometimes that was part of his charm, but more often it was not.

“The thing about us, is that we do have our fights on screen. We clash often, and when we do we don’t hold back.” He began stroking Harry’s hair again, and smiled when his lover nuzzled at his neck in return. “But that means that we already know that no matter how we fight, we’ll always come back together. Even if it takes two weeks and a puppy in a basket.”

That made Harry snort. About three years ago, after a particularly bad fight, Harry had refused to talk to Draco for a full twelve days. Desperate, Draco had eventually taken drastic measures and visited a local shelter. He’d come back with a six month old mongrel with the name Luna.

_I can hardly remember where our fight was about, and I don’t care anymore either. I just care that you’re alright. And please, if you’re not ready yet to talk to me, then at least let this gift keep you warm at night._

_X~Draco_

Two hours after receiving her Draco found himself walking the dog in a London park with Harry firmly attached to his side. It had been one of his better ideas.

“And do you know why we always come back to each other?”

“I think I do.” Harry whispered, crawling on top of Draco so he could kiss his face. “But I’d like to hear you say it.”

“Because we’re meant to be.” Draco whispered back. He told the voice of his father to shut up as he pushed a strand of hair away from Harry’s forehead. Lucius was still there to tell him he was too sappy, attached, emotional and not good enough, but he’d gotten very good at ignoring him over the years. Now it was just an annoying buzz in the back of his mind. “Because our love is meant to be.”

Harry kissed him again, lips tenderly brushing before they pressed on, turning up the heat. There was no trace left of panic now. Feeling slightly proud of himself, Draco pulled Harry further on top of him, putting a hand on the back of his neck to maneuver the kiss.

Harry broke it when he grinned. “I love it when you’re sappy.”  

“I love it when you don’t bring that up.” Draco shot back, angling his hips just right, so the smirk flew right off Harry’s face. Not that he was trying to start anything. He was _not_ saying his vows with bags under his eyes. “Not unless I’m champagne drunk.”

“Which is why I’m looking forward to the reception so much.” Harry rolled off him with a smirk. “Thank you for talking.”

“Thank you for being here.” Draco squeezed Harry’s hand, making him smile. “And thank you for being there in a few hours, so you can hear me say yes.”

“Hmmmm, love you.” Harry nestled his nose into the crook of Draco’s neck, while draping his limbs around the rest of him.

“Love you too, Harry.” Draco pulled his fiancé closer and let his eyes fall shut. “More than you’ll ever know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked my silly pre-wedding fluff. If you did, please leave kudos or a comment! They feel my writer's soul and inspiration<3


End file.
